


Destination Unknown [Drabble Dump]

by Limebrus



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I love this pairing, but they need their own dump now, the first two drabbles used to be in my other dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: A dump for Dami/Gahyeon drabbles





	1. I Can Soar

**I Can Soar – JYJ**  
Gahyeon stared down at the clouds under her feet, watching as they slowly flew past. Growing up, she had always wondered what was below the ocean of clouds. Sometimes they could see green and blue, but it was too far away for her to decipher. The town elders all knew, as they were the ones to have built this flying city, but their stories and explanations did nothing to sate her curiosity and the picture books only made her cravings grow.

“Knew I'd find you here.”

“Yoobin,” Gahyeon acknowledged as her childhood friend and girlfriend sat down next to her. She leaned a little closer, wanting a little warmth. Yoobin had never been much of a talker, as she had other ways to express herself, and Gahyeon had always appreciated the silence between them. 

“You think there ever is a chance we'll be able to go down there?” Gahyeon whispered.

“Maybe when the elders die and the ban is lifted. Or when we become the elders.”

Gahyeon wrinkled her nose; she didn't want to be old before she was allowed to see the world beneath the clouds. She sighed and placed her head on Yoobin's shoulder. “Wish I could fly.”

Yoobin only made a small hum, but it was okay. All Gahyeon needed was the comforting arm around her waist and the lips brushing against the top of her head. 

At least for the time being.


	2. Fly High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on the MV for Fly HIgh

Gahyeon's eyes shot up, a silent scream upon her lips as the horrors of her nightmare ebbed away. 

With her brain still not fully aware, Gahyeon stared up at the familiar ceiling, catching her breath.

Yet, something was wrong.

“Why...” She mumbled into the silent room, a fear rising in her; her entire room was baited in a blue light.

“You'll be okay.”

Yoobin. Gahyeon redirected her gaze to her classmate, seeing her stand at the door dressed in a white cowl.

“What is-“ Gahyeon's eyes widened, finally taking notice of the strange flowers and growth covering her entire room. Roots held her down in bed, and even as she trashed and fought the roots only tightened.

“Yoobin, help!” She yelled out, frantically meeting her friend's eyes.

Yoobin was too calm. “Don't fight it,” she spoke in a quiet voice. “It's your turn.”

The words frightened Gahyeon even more and Yoobin's voice-

It didn't sound like her.

Yoobin was a little goofy and awkward, but the calm and cold stare- No, this was not her friend Yoobin.

Gahyeon trashed against the bindings, heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

“Gahyeon, stop it. This is for your best,” Yoobin walked closer to the bed, staring down at Gahyeon. “You will reach your true potential.”

“Yoobin, please,” Gahyeon whispered. “Please, this is not you.”

“It is,” she reached out a hand, it hovering above Gahyeon's head. Strange symbols were etched upon her skin; the same symbols Gahyeon had seen in the books Yoobin had been reading lately. The books they had found at the boarding school's  musty attic.

Cold fingers pressed against Gahyeon's forehead, causing her to still in absolute fear.

“I am Yoobin, as I was meant to be. And you too will become what you are meant to be,” Yoobin's fingers slid over Gahyeon's eyes and closed them. It was gentle, and the touch felt affectionate. “And we'll all be together again, forever.”

Forever.

Gahyeon let out a deep breath, succumbing to darkness as Yoobin softly spoke.

“I'll see you soon, my love.” 


	3. True

**True - Akira Yamaoka**  
In a silent, dark street stood a lone woman, peering into the warmth of a restaurant.  
  
It was true.  
  
She faltered, a hand over her mouth so no sounds would escape.  
  
Inside sat the love of her life, happily chatting with another woman and allowing affectionate touches upon her hands and face.  
  
Her friends had told her, tried to convince her about her beloved Gahyeon seeing another woman.  
  
But Yoobin was steadfast, refused to believe her angel would ever betray her in this way.  
  
Yet it was true.  
  
And Yoobin felt herself break, falling down on her knees upon the gravel.  
  
She was alone.


	4. Rooms

When Yoobin had been asked by Gahyeon to come to her room, she hadn't thought much of it. She figured the youngest girl didn't like being alone seeing as Handong was gone for the night, and she had agreed to it.

At 1AM the following night, Yoobin was in bed with Gahyeon clinging onto her and breathing steadily.

There were two beds in the room, yet Gahyeon had shamelessly slipped into Yoobin's bed, the one which was usually Handong's, and promptly fallen asleep cuddled up to her.

Yoobin carefully turned around, being face to face with the fast asleep girl. Apprehensively she wrapped her arms around the soft body, pressing even closer.

Waking up the day after, Yoobin had never felt so refreshed.

-

“I want to change rooms.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s switch. I can share with Gahyeon.” Yoobin hadn't meant to sound so demanding.

Handong just looked a little perplexed, but unbothered. “Sure.”

It was hard work changing rooms and some of the members were looking at her questioningly, but the following night, having Gahyeon's warm body next to her, she knew it was definitely the right choice.

Yoobin sighed happily and closed her eyes, her arms wrapped around Gahyeon's middle.

Yeah.

This was definitely superior to sleeping alone.


	5. Angel

When Yoobin had woken up that morning, on her first day off in what felt like ages, she had not expected to find an unconscious girl on her balcony. She had been planning to take her cup of coffee and toast with her to the balcony, so she could sit down and enjoy the morning sun.

But instead she found a girl with angel wings lying on her balcony, passed out. At first she panicked, grabbing onto the small girl and managing somehow ger her inside and onto the couch.

It wasn't until then that Yoobin remembered about her living on the 7th floor. How the hell had anyone managed to end up passed out on her balcony?

But then again, this girl looked to be around 20 years old. She had probably been drunk off her ass at a costume party somewhere, and then done something stupid while wasted. Like climbing from balcony to balcony, it was fully possible in this building.

No, there was no point in wondering about how, she had to focus on making sure the girl was okay.

As faith would have it she was a doctor, and after a quick assessment she concluded the girl was simply passed out. Just then, as Yoobin made to stand up, the girl's eyes fluttered open in wide alert.

“Oh,” she seemed almost scared as she stared up at Yoobin, cheeks turning red rapidly.

“Good morning,” Yoobin said back, not entirely sure what else to say. A few awkward moments passed.

“Where am I?” The girl sat up abruptly, some of her black hair falling into her face.

“My apartment,” Yoobin pointed towards the balcony. “I found you out there.”

“Oh right”. Realisation dawned on the girl. “I fell.”

This set off an alarm in Yoobin's medical mind. “You fell? We need to check for injuries and broken bones.”

“No I'm-“ the girl closed her mouth briefly. “I'm fine, really.”

Yoobin wanted to argue, but nodded hesitantly. “Do you need something? For the hangover, perhaps?”

“Hangover?”

“You haven't been at a costume party?”

“No,” the girl shook her head.

Yoobin blanched, wondering what kind of weird girl she had dragged into her apartment. Though she didn't try to judge people,  but walking around with angel wings seemed quite odd.

“So,” Yoobin shuffled a little awkwardly. “From where did you fall?”

The girl's eyes immediately went up to the roof.

“From the apartment above us?”

“No,” the girl laughed a little. “From heaven.”

“Ha ha, funny,” Yoobin rolled her eyes.

“I'm not joking.”

Okay, this girl was a nutcase. She looked cute and innocent, but was definitely a little touched in the head. Yoobin definitely should kick her out.

“I shouldn't have listened to Yoohyeon,” the girl sighed. “I don't know when I'll be allowed to go back up.”

Yoobin said nothing as she was too busy trying to think of a polite way to get the girl to leave.

“Listen,” the girl got up, eyes all wide and cute. “Could I live here? I have no place to go on Earth and I'll be stuck here for a while.”

What. Definitely not.

Maybe Yoobin should call the police.

She was in the middle of trying to think of how to best answer when she saw the small, white wings on the girl’'s back flutter.

Yoobin drew in a deep breath; it made her finally notice just how real they looked.

Without thinking she reached out and pulled a little harshly, causing the girl to scream out in pain and surprise.

“Why did you do that?” Eyes were full of hurt, a pout on the pink lips.

“Fuck. They're real.”

“Yeah, I told you that,” the girl was still pouting.

“Holy shit.”

The utter disbelief in Yoobin's voice must have alarmed the girl. “Are you okay?” She nearly whispered, as if scared.

“I'm a woman of science! A doctor!” Yoobin was nearly hysteric as she yelled. “And now there's an actual angel in my apartment?”

The girl said nothing, her eyebrows furrowed into concern.

Yoobin let out a humourless laugh and walked into the kitchen, pouring herself some whiskey.

She needed it, even if the clock had not struck noon yet.

An angel.

In her apartment.

Yoobin downed the glass in a matter of seconds.

Okay.

She set the glass down on the counter and walked back to the confused looking again.

“Fine,” Yoobin said. “I'll let you live here.” As a woman of science, even if this development was unreal, she still needed to observe to understand. It was the best thing to do for her psyche.

“Thank you!” the girl's face brightened. “I'm Gahyeon!”

And this was the story of how Yoobin, age 29, started living with an adorable angel named Gahyeon and how the world she knew ceased to exist.

It did not become easier when she fell in love with said angel and never got rid of her (nor did she want to), and constantly got roped into the weird world of angels, fairies, and other creatures Yoobin had written off as children tales.

Her world was never the same again. 


End file.
